


Playoffs

by honeysucklepink



Series: The Gameday 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Blaine and Kurt watch the College Football Playoff Selection Show. Written LIVE (imagine that said in Brent Musburger's voice) during the actual selection special! Entry in the Klaine Advent Drabble Day 7: "Grace"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playoffs

"I’m still confused, _how_ is this different from the old system?”

Kurt was curled up next to Blaine on their couch, Sam in the armchair next to them. Since Blaine had gone to Sam’s the day before to watch the championship games, it was technically _their_ turn to host. But this was different; it was Sunday, Kurt and Blaine’s _non-football_ day. And instead of actual football, they were going to watch the live College Football Playoff Selection Show. Kurt was a little perturbed, but he did his best to hide it. He would carry himself with the grace befitting a host.

"Well, before they based it on different polls," Sam explained. "AP for a while until they decided they didn’t want to be part of it, then the Coaches poll, plus the Sagarin computer ranking system, which factored in things such as strength of schedule, quality wins and losses, things like that. Then it came down to picking one and two to play in one bowl for the championship. Now they have a single committee who determines _four_ teams; one and four will play in one bowl, then two and three in the other, and then the winners of _those_ games play for the championship.”

Kurt sighed. “And again I ask, _how_ is that any better or less confusing?”

"Don’t listen to Kurt, Sam…he’s just bitter his boyfriend Kliff isn’t on," Blaine joked.

"Hey!" Kurt yelped, poking Blaine in the ribs. "You said you wouldn’t say anything!"

"He didn’t have to," Sam said to Kurt. "I figured it out before Blaine did."

Blaine shot a melodramatic look of betrayal at his friend. “ _Anyway_ ,” Blaine said, “the main thing is that for the first time in a while Ohio State actually has a shot. We only had one loss this year, and we totally blew out Wisconsin last night. No _way_ we get shut out this year.”

"Yeah, unless the SEC has anything to say about it…"

"For the last time Sam, _there is no SEC/ESPN conspiracy_ ,” Blaine said.

"Yeah sure, like I’ll trust someone who road tripped into _enemy territory_ ," Sam reminded Blaine. He and Kurt had taken a weekend getaway earlier that fall to a football game in Mississippi. Kurt had wanted to witness the ostentatiousness of The Grove in person, and as soon as Blaine heard Katy Perry was going to be there, well you couldn’t keep him away.

Kurt laughed. “Trust me, Blaine and I considered it enemy territory for entirely _different_ reasons than you. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised.”

"Well, commercial break; I’ll be right back," Sam announced, as he jumped up and went into the bathroom.

Blaine turned to his fiancè. “I really appreciate you letting Sam come over on _our_ Sunday. I know we usually have these days to ourselves.”

"It’s okay. I mean it really is only an hour, right?"

"Um," Blaine fiddled with his hem. "More like two?"

“ _Blaine_ …” Kurt sighed.

"I promise, as soon as the teams are announced, I’ll kick Sam out and I," _*kiss*_ “am all,” _*kiss*_ “yours,” Blaine said, trailing kisses down Kurt’s jawline.

"Better be, you tease," Kurt said. It was just then Sam came back, and they settled in to find out their team’s fate.

The announcers started. _"Ranked number one…Alabama."_

"Pssh, figures," Sam grumbled.

"Sam, be quiet, we knew they’d probably get ranked that high." Blaine said as Kurt smiled. The only reason he even knew who Alabama _was_ , was because they were the team they saw lose on their road trip.

_"Sitting at number two…the Oregon Ducks."_

They simply nodded at that one..it was expected.

_"Let’s take number three…it is Florida State."_

"Ugh, I swear I can’t stand that team," Kurt muttered. Blaine and Sam looked at him. "What? I watch the news, I read the Times, I know the kind of crap that goes on down there. I don’t care if they don’t have losses, they don’t deserve it.”

All nodded in agreement.“Shh, they’re about to announce the fourth team in,” Blaine said.

_"Who will play Alabama? And it will be the Buckeyes of Ohio State…"_

Kurt couldn’t hear the rest, because Blaine and Sam had both jumped up, popcorn flying in the air, screaming “YES, YES, WE ARE IN!” They embraced in a big hug.

"So, wait that’s _it_?” Kurt asked. “You said this was _two hours_ , and they just announced the teams right at the start? What the hell is the rest of it for?”

Blaine and Sam looked at each other. “Um, commentary?” Sam said.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine knew that look. It was Kurt’s “time for Sam to go home” look. And it was also “if you really want to celebrate I have a few ideas” look.

Blaine slapped Sam on the back. “Sam, I love ya, but it’s time to go.”

"But don’t you want to…"

Blaine grabbed Sam’s coat and hat and shoved them into his arms as he not-so-gracefully directed him to the door. “We’ll make plans for either New Orleans or Dallas later, and I’m sure Kurt and I will have to check our schedules and our frequent flyer miles, anyway we’ll call you later, bye!” he said as he shut the door behind Sam.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Well you sure had a change of attitude.”

"Not really," Blaine said, as he pulled Kurt into his arms and snuck his hands under Kurt’s sweater. He kissed that spot under Kurt’s ear and stroked his back. "I definitely want to celebrate my Buckeyes in the playoffs. I’d just rather do that with _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a forthcoming work about Kurt and Blaine's trip to The Grove mentioned in this fic!


End file.
